


A Fire You Can't Put Out

by LAStoryWriterAlex



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daenerys is his 18 year old student, F/M, Jon Snow is an AP Government Teacher, Jon Snow is obviously NOT a Targaryen, Jonerys Week Day 3: Modern AU, Jonerys one-shot, Slight Smut, Slow Burn, Sorry this is super long, Student-Teacher Romance, Written for Jonerys Week, Yes I realize I tagged this underage but that's just to warn you she's still in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAStoryWriterAlex/pseuds/LAStoryWriterAlex
Summary: Jon Snow thought this would be a school year just like any other. But when Daenerys Targaryen moves back into town, she comes into his life and changes everything.Note: this was adapted from an original story I wrote so it may seem a little choppy and end abruptly. If you guys are interested, I will adapt the full story and post it here.





	A Fire You Can't Put Out

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/49702299@N02/26794505708/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Mr. Snow sat at his desk in room 317 and waited for the mad rush. It was eight o’ five, on the morning of August twentieth. It was the first day of school. And it was going to suck.

The government teacher hadn’t always hated the first day of school. When he began teaching at Westeros High three years ago, he had actually looked forward to it. Some of his best memories had taken place in these halls in his own days as a student with best friend and fellow alumni-turned-teacher, Robb Stark.

Right on queue, Snow’s phone buzzed with a text from Robb.  _ Fuck, I forgot I have freshman first period. Goddamnit! _

Snow smiled. Their first year teaching Robb had been blessed with an all day schedule of AP Calculus and Statistics classes and Snow got stuck with freshman Geography and Health. His phone buzzed again, another text.  _ Btw you got plans for lunch? _

_ Yeah, I plan on eating, _ Snow sent back sarcastically as  _ Can’t Stop _ by the Red Hot Chili Peppers started to play on his iPod. The government teacher toggled the volume up and took a sip from his vente Starbucks coffee, wincing.

Mr. Snow didn’t particularly like coffee. He always had to doctor it up with sugar and milk so it would go down easier. But, he drank it for two very practical reasons: 1) His young age was a sticky point amongst his students, most seeing him as a peer rather than an authority figure, so carrying around a coffee cup made him appear more of an “adult”. And 2) The weather in the city of Westeros had become unnaturally cold for this time of year and the cup kept his hands warm. 

As he got down to the dregs of his cup, Mr. Snow began lazily flicking through his emails, wondering when his new first period senior class would wander through the door. There was one message from the social studies department chair about a meeting to be held later that week. One from Robb, some forwarded-a-million-times animated message about teachers losing their minds; Snow rolled his eyes. A group email from Principal Tyrell wishing all the staff a happy and safe day back to work. A private one from Principal Tyrell asking Snow if he was free this coming weekend, as her husband would be out of town; he put that one in his “Reply Later” folder.

And finally, one from Mrs. Stark, Robb’s mother, wishing him a happy first day back and asking him what he wanted for lunch that day. He smiled and replied with his usual chili and grilled cheese, her specialty and his favorite. Though both his parents were still living and in perfect health, Jon Snow often saw himself more a Stark than of his own family. Even Robb’s high school aged sisters, Sansa and Arya, had always been like sisters to him. With his own family Snow had always felt like an outcast, the younger brother who would never amount to as much as his older brother Theon had, as he had chosen teaching as his profession and not something more lucrative. But with the Starks, he was always welcome, and loved. 

As the clock opposite his desk struck eight-fifteen, Mr. Snow finally pulled his earbuds out to see what had become of his first period class, being greeted immediately by loud pounds on the door. He had forgotten to unlock it. Smiling to himself, Snow pushed up from his desk and let in his new bunch of seniors. 

“Fuckin’ finally!” someone at the back of the crowd shouted and Snow was beside himself, unable to hide his grin.

“Did it start raining?” he asked humorously, bouncing on the balls of his feet, hands in his pockets. While the rest of his new students grumbled and bitched on their way into the classroom, Gendry Waters, Snow’s favorite student, walked up and greeted him with a firm handshake and clapping him on the back as he passed. 

“How was your summer Snow? What’d you get up to?” Gendry asked, his bright blue eyes alight with mischief. 

“‘Bout as good as always, you know,” Snow muttered, shutting the door and moving to his desk. “A little of this, a little of that. Went camping with Stark and his family one weekend,” he explained.

“Oh yeah, Arya told me. You took Ghost right?” Gendry and the rest of the students all began shuffling in their backpacks and bookbags to pull out their summer assignments Snow had given them to prepare for the AP class. 

“Of course we took Ghost. Think he’d probably break down the fence and hunt me down if I left him at home,” Snow said of his white German Shepherd, then began walking around the classroom collecting chapter summaries from the students. Once he had them all and set them down on his desk, his class quieted and looked up at him expectantly. “Alright, welcome to Advanced Placement Government and Politics. I’m Mr. Snow. Blah blah blah…” trailed off and ran his fingers through his raven curls absentmindedly, though he immediately regretted the move when he heard a few forlorn sighs from a predominantly female corner of the room. Snow was tempted to roll his eyes but didn’t want to draw attention to his young admirers. It was the same every year. Though he’d don his wire-rimmed glasses and stern suits and do basically anything to make himself look as old an unavailable as possible, Mr. Snow never was able to hide the fact that he was a mere twenty-seven years old. And a very handsome twenty-seven year old at that. It drove the female students and staff at Westeros High crazy and irritated Snow to no end. Gendry smirked at him. “Anyway, so, I’m sure most of your teachers today are gonna give you some spiel about classroom expectations, hand out syllabi, all that good stuff. But it’s your first day back, it’s my first day back. I figure we can get into all that throughout the week. Alright?”

A few students looked skeptical at first but those who had been in Snow’s Geography classes their freshman year simply smirked and turned to their friends to talk about each other’s new haircuts and summer vacations. As Snow began to shuffle through the summer assignments and mark off who had completed it and who hadn’t, the rest of the class quickly followed suit.

“So, you and Ms. Ygritte going steady yet or what?” Gendry asked sometime later, growing bored of the people sitting around him. Snow rolled his eyes. Why did everyone ask him that? Though he was fond of the cooky college counselor with her fiery red hair and even hotter temper, she was just a little too old for his taste and she was much too desperate. It seemed whenever she was alone with him, she was always trying to seduce him and it made him feel incredibly awkward. He liked their friendship but bedding her, he knew would make matters much too complicated. Whereas he could see the encounter as sex pure and simple, he knew she would read into the situation more than necessary and start planning their future together after one orgasm. It wasn’t a situation he was ready to invite himself into. 

“You ask Stark out yet or what?” Snow shot back with a raised eyebrow. A few students seated near Gendry pursed their lips to hide their smiles. Gendry had had a crush on the younger Stark sister for what seemed like ages but because he was best friends with Sansa, he had never made a move on her sister for fear of angering her and complicating their relationship. Gendry glared at him.

“You’re kind of a jerk, you know that Snow?” Gendry accused though not without an hint of a smile on his face and the government teacher laughed. 

 

Before he knew it, first period was over and the bell was ringing to herd the students to their next class. “You gonna be in here at lunch?” Gendry asked as he packed up his bag to leave. 

“You know it,” Snow replied, shuffling papers around on his desk. Gendry, the Stark girls, a few other students, and Robb usually ate their lunch in Snow’s room as he always remained in there for the midday break and he was considered one of the  _ cool _ teachers on campus. 

“Awesome, see you then Snow.” With that, Gendry departed and Mr. Snow’s new second period AP Government class came in. Second period was dull though Snow noticed he got a few more summer assignments back from this period than first. Halfway though the class, he began messaging Robb who was apparently having as uneventful a first day as he was. 

During nutrition break between second and third period, Ygritte came to visit him, annoyingly coming to rub his shoulders as he sat at his desk, attempting to appear busy but not detering her in the slightest. Of course she lingered, played with things on his desk, commented on the new pictures of Ghost he had up on the wall, and, as usual, ended the encounter by asking if he wanted to grab dinner sometime. As always, he brushed her off, saying he was incredibly busy with his new classes as it was his first year teaching Advanced Placement Government and he wasn’t sure when he’d have much upcoming free time. Mercifully the bell rang to signal the start of third period and before Ygritte could protest his rejection, Sansa Stark appeared in the doorway, lips pursed to hide her smile. 

“I’ll see you around Ms. Ygritte,” Jon told her as way of dismissal. She nodded but not before narrowing her eyes at Sansa as she walked past, no doubt jealous of the girl’s youth and beauty. 

“You owe me big time,” Sansa told him once Ygritte was finally out of the room.

“And how do you figure that?” Jon asked, watching her settle into the seat in front of his desk. 

“Oh come on Jon, everyone knows Ms. Ygritte wants your cock,” she teased, making his cheeks erupt in flames. 

“Damnit Sansa, what have I told you about talking to me like a teacher when we’re at school?” he hissed glaring at her. But Sansa simply shook her head. She had seen him in his underwear, sitting at their dining room table eating cereal back when he and Robb were in high school and she in elementary and they would have sleepovers. She had seen him after too many beers at various birthday barbecues. She had seen him bring girl after girl over for family gatherings, none of whom he ever called his  _ girlfriend _ and never lasted in his life long. Sansa would only ever see Jon as another big brother figure. And while he loved that about her, it did complicate matters now that she was his student. Of course he only saw her as family but he worried others on campus might misinterpret their sibling-like relationship as something more sordid. 

Though in the beginning of class, the government teacher tried to avoid Sansa and talk to her like any other student, by the middle of the period, the two had slipped into their usual easy banter as Snow didn’t know as many of the other students in this class and he liked hearing all the campus gossip from her. “...but then of course, Arya had to jump in because she can never just leave things alone, and before he knew what was happening, she’s got him flat on his back in the middle of the quad. Poor Gendry.” Sansa fished out her phone from her pocket and showed him the photos. Snow smirked. He suspected the younger Stark sister had eyes for Gendry as well but the girl was so stubborn, he knew she would never admit it. 

“We’ve got our hands full with that one,” Snow laughed, checking homework. Sansa nodded. 

“But then Dany came over and advised Arya to pick on someone her own size and of course Arya worships Dany so she let Gendry up. Though I’m not sure Gendry liked that. He seemed to be quite content with her on top of him.” Jon was about to comment on being thankful Sansa had noticed her best friend eyeing her little sister when he realized he didn’t quite know who Sansa was talking about.

“Which one’s Dany again?” Sansa was the senior class vice president, yearbook co-editor, was in about a million different clubs on campus,  _ and _ did sports every season. She had so many friends it was difficult for Snow to keep up. 

Sansa rolled her eyes. “Come on Jon, she’s only been my  _ best _ friend for like, the last ten-thousand years,” she exaggerated. Snow raised an eyebrow at her. “Dany’s the one who’s primed to be this year’s valedictorian. Oh and she now runs the campus community service club.” Snow made a face, still confused as to who the girl was. “She’s in cheerleading…?” Sansa offered but it was of no help.

“Daenerys’s the pretty little short one with the long blonde hair that she always wears in braids,” Sansa’s friend Jeyne chimed in. A hint of recognition dawned on Snow’s face. “She’s the one who’s family all got killed in that car accident,” Jeyne whispered loudly and Snow’s face broke out into a flush.  _ That _ Dany. He remembered when it happened, just before Sansa was to start her freshman year of high school. It was all anyone in Westeros could talk about for weeks as the Targaryen family was so integrated into every part of life in town. The owned a lot of the farmland on the outskirts of the county, donated heavily to many of the charity organizations around. People were distraught when they heard news of the accident. And the only reason Dany hadn’t been killed along with her parents and brothers was because she was volunteering with Sansa at an annual coat drive that evening. The girl had had no relatives living in town and so had been forced to move a few hours away to live with some distant uncle or other. 

“How’s she back in town?” Snow asked, wondering what had brought the girl back to Westeros. 

“She’s been back since the middle of last school year silly,” Sansa chided him. “She came back when you had to serve on jury duty.”

“Oh god, don’t remind me,” Snow grumbled of having to be out of the classroom nearly all last semester because of the damn trial he sat on. “So your friend, her uncle or aunt or whoever move here or something?” he asked, feeling even more curious when Sansa and Jeyne exchanged a significant glance. 

“Her uncle Viserys was...not the nicest guy. When she turned eighteen, she moved back,” Sansa explained.

“By herself?” Snow asked incredulous. 

“Yeah, Dany’s always been pretty self-sufficient. And her family left her everything, obviously.”

“Oh my god,” Jeyne began, “Imagine the parties we could have over there this year,” she squealed excitedly. Snow rolled his eyes.

“We can’t,” Sansa told her, then nodded at Jon. “ _ Mr. Snow _ here just had to but his new house in the same neighborhood. He’d totally call the cops on us.”

“Damn right I would,” Snow smirked and went back to his grading. 

 

At lunchtime, Robb was the first of the usual crowd to trickle into Jon room, handing him a bag of food from his mother and locking the door behind him. “Where’s Lyanna?” he asked. “Why didn’t she come in to say  _ hi?” _

“I told my mom I needed to talk to you so I took it off her hands,” he explained, taking out a sandwich for himself before he sat down opposite Snow’s desk and heaved a sigh.

“What’s up?” Jon asked wondering what could have possibly happened between when he and Robb had been instant messaging that morning and now. “Everything okay?”

Robb nodded but took in a deep breath before speaking. “Willyoubemybestman?” he got out in a rush before stuffing his face with grilled cheese, eyes wide as they watched Jon’s expression slowly change from utterly confused to recognition.

“Wait…you…and Talisa…? You asked her?” Jon questioned, spoonful of chili forgotten halfway to his mouth. Robb nodded, a sheepish smile on his face. “You fucking bastard,” he got out, abandoning his lunch to give Robb a rib-breaking hug. “Of course I’ll be your best man, why didn’t you tell me?” he asked as he released him. “She’s not knocked up, is she?”

“Of course not,” Robb rolled his eyes. “Dick.” Jon smirked. “It was just time. We’ve been together since college, she’s finishing med school this year. It felt right.” Jon shook his head at the idiotic love-sick smile on Robb’s face. He had been forced to watch their overly affectionate relationship bloom since their early days of college and he had always wondered when they would take it to the  _ next step. _

“So you gonna finally move out of your parent’s house then?” Jon joked, going back to his grilled cheese and chili as they heard loud thumps on the door.

“We’re looking at a few places,” Robb said getting up to unlock the door for his sisters, Gendry, and a vaguely familiar looking blonde. 

“Did you tell him yet?” Sansa demanded as soon as she stepped foot in the room and Jon glared at her. 

“You knew all morning and you didn’t tell me?” he exclaimed, pointing a finger at her but Sansa merely shrugged and grabbed her lunch from the bag Robb had brought in, Arya following suit. 

“I can’t wait for the engagement party,” Arya expressed, eyes shifting sideways to Gendry. “Will we get to bring a guest?” she tried asking Robb nonchalantly and failing miserably. 

“Engagement party?” Jon asked. “When the hell did you ask Talisa?” 

“Last week,” Sansa answered for Robb. 

“I would have told you sooner but I was busy getting lessons finalized for this week and I knew you were too. But whatever. Doesn’t matter. Talisa’s parent’s are throwing us a party middle of next month!”  Jon shook his head and was about to toss the bag from Lyanna away when he noticed there was still food in it. 

“Why’d your mom pack an extra lunch? This my dinner for later?” Mrs. Stark always made him meals to keep in his freezer whenever he came over to the Stark house for a visit. She was the mom he had always wanted as his own was usually aloof and formal and cold. 

The familiar looking blonde Jon assumed was Daenerys held out her hand for it. “Mrs. Stark always makes me lunch too,” she told him, Sansa nodding behind her, and Jon handed it to her wordlessly and didn’t meet her gaze. What did you say to a person who you knew had lost their entire family? He knew he should have said something, but everything he could come up with felt awkward and forced. When she continued to look at him expectantly, he settled on, “You like being back in town?” and she nodded. 

“I missed everyone. It’s good to be home for my last year of high school.” Jon nodded and he and the Starks went back to discussion of Robb’s upcoming engagement party, attempting to avoid looking at Dany so he didn’t have to talk to her for the rest of the lunch break.

After lunch was over, everyone began clearing up Jon’s classroom of all food and debris when they heard a commotion outside. Snow and Stark rushed out the door to see what was going on and were greeted by two students from Snow’s second and third period classes in an idiotic shoving match. The two were shouting expletives at each other and Snow thought he heard something about  _ stealing my girlfriend _ but wasn’t entirely sure. He looked to Robb and the two signed their plan of attack to pull the two sparring students apart as the on-campus officer was nowhere to be found and the crowd around the two boys was ever growing. Robb gave Jon a final nod and the two stepped in, Jon successfully wrapping his arms around one boy’s chest. But the one Robb was supposed to wrangle slipped free and flew at Jon and the student he was holding. He barely had a moment to blink. He tried to dodge the hit but he also couldn’t allow the boy he was holding to take the hit either so he shoved the kid out of the way, making himself vulnerable. He registered a look of regret from the student flying at him seconds before the boys fist collided with Jon’s face.

Jon stumbled back a step or two, thought he felt hot hands reach for him and tug against his arm but it was too late. The hit was too hard and the hands on his arm too weak. He hit the ground with a wet thud, everyone around gasping. 

Snow was out cold.

 

Jon blinked blurily and his own classroom swam into view, slightly familiar face hovering over him. They must have carried him inside. The entire left side of his face stung and burned and Jon realized he only had one eye open, as his left was covered with something cold and wet. He attempted to get up even though he wasn’t quite coordinated yet but someone put their hands on his shoulders and held him to the ground. 

“Just stay here for a bit. You took that hit pretty hard,” she explained, flipping the ice pack over to the colder side and smoothing the hair on the side of his face. “Do you remember what happened?” she asked him.

Jon licked his lips and shook nodded his head. “Cameron,” Jon grunted. On the one hand, Jon felt bad for the boy as he knew he hadn’t been the one the kid was aiming for. On the other hand, Jon knew the kid would get expelled for this and wasn’t entirely opposed to the punishment. 

Daenerys nodded above him at his answer. “He ran off of course but it’s not like he can run away from being punished. Everyone saw him hit you.” She took the ice pack away from his eye and peered worriedly over his face. “You’ve got a cut on your eyebrow. Where’s your first aid kit?”

“Cabinet behind my desk,” Jon grunted. “Where’s everyone else?” he tried turning his head to look around the empty classroom but it hurt too much to do so. Even still he could see that he and Dany were the only ones there.

“Robb took your fifth period back to his classroom because he doesn’t have a fifth period. Arya went to find Ms. Ygritte so she could watch your fifth period class for Robb. Sansa went to get Officer Clegane so he can write a report. And Gendry went to find Principal Tyrell. They should be back soon. You were out for several minutes.”

_ “Shit,” _ Jon grumbled under his breath as Dany came back with the classroom first aid kit. As she tended to the cut on his face, Jon took her in, having tried to avoid looking at her during lunch. He almost could have laughed. The way Daenerys was dressed, he may have thought she was a teacher if she wasn’t so short. Black pencil skirt and heels, red sweater with a dragon pin above her heart, the school colors and mascot. “Why’re you all dressed up?” he asked stupidly, unable to think of anything else to say as she rubbed a layer of antibacterial cream over his cut with a cotton swab before placing a bandage over it. 

Daenerys looked down at her skirt and sweater and shrugged. “It’s the first day of school. Why not?” Jon didn’t have an answer to that so he just frowned and remained silent. Oddly and perhaps a little annoyingly, Dany reminded him of Mrs. Stark. “You still drive that ‘64 Mustang of yours?” she asked and Jon immediately perked up. 

“You know my car?”

She smirked. “I live up the street from you silly. And you’ve had that car since high school right? I remember you and Robb picked Sansa and Arya and I up from school in it once and I thought to myself that I wanted a car like that when I grew up.” Her eyes were alight and Jon couldn’t help but smile too, though he couldn’t remember the day she was talking about. He loved that car.

Once Daenerys had patched him up, she took his hands in hers and helped him get unsteadily to his feet, helping him sit at his desk. There was no way Jon was going to be able to continue the day. He half wanted to pass out again as it was.

Officer Clegane came in shortly after and took his report, escorting Mark, the other boy involved in the fight, back up to the office afterward. Principal Tyrell hadn’t been able to get out of a school board meeting she was in but gave Jon leave for the rest of the day, as the hour was nearly over and he sixth period was his preparation period anyway. 

“How are you going to get home?” Daenerys asked in concern, looking to Robb and Sansa though neither looked like they knew what to do. 

“I’d drive him home. Sixth period’s my free class,” Gendry offered. “But I have to get my little brother from his elementary school and they’re out soon.” He looked up at the clock. 

“Why don’t you just call a cab?” Arya asked and both Robb and Jon’s mouths popped open in shock.

“I’m not leaving the ‘Stang in the school parking lot overnight. Are you crazy?” Jon asked and Arya rolled her eyes at him.

“Hey wait,” Robb said looking to Daenerys. “Dany you don’t have sixth period right? Why don’t you drive Jon home, give Sansa your keys and we’ll stop by later. Get you your car back and check on Jon after school.” Jon raised an eyebrow. Did Robb not understand how awkward that would be? Robb might have been close with Dany because of her longtime friendship with Sansa, but Jon wasn’t. He barely knew the girl. 

“Yeah, that’s a good plan,” Sansa seconded. She unclipped Dany’s keys from her book bag and gathered up her own things. I’ve got to check in with Mr. Tarly and see what I missed from English anyway.”

Dany looked about to stop her but everyone was already headed out the door. “We’ll see you both later,” Robb called and slung an arm around Arya and left Jon and Daenerys in his classroom alone. Dany let out a nervous little giggle.

“So I guess I’m taking you home,” she said with a raised eyebrow.

Jon sighed, almost not able to believe what an ass Robb was just volunteering Dany like this. “You know, Arya was right. I can just take a cab. It’s fine.”

“Nonsense,” Dany waved the idea away rolling her eyes. “I really don’t mind and Sansa’s already taken my keys. Where’re yours?” she held her hand out for them.

“Oh shit, I didn’t even…can you drive a manual car?” Jon asked, reaching for his shoulder bag and digging for his keys. Dany smirked.

“Of course I can.” Jon didn’t know why but her confidence in being able to drive his car made him smile. 

 

The drive to Jon’s house was short and pleasant enough. Though he couldn’t stop thinking about Daenerys’s family and what Sansa had said about her uncle’s behavior being the reason she moved back to Westeros by herself, Dany was able to keep the conversation between them light and friendly. 

“So you’ve got to have a name for this car, right?” she asked a few blocks from his house. Jon smiled sheepishly.

“Val,” he told her, his cheeks turning red.

“Wait, that name sounds familiar,” Dany furrowed her brow in concentration. 

“I had a crush on her back when I was in high school,” Jon sighed. “I was a freshman, she was a senior, of course. Robb and Sansa and Arya never let me live it down.” Dany snickered. “Hey so, your house,” Jon began, suddenly struck with an odd thought. “Was it always your family’s house?” 

Dany nodded. “Yeah, why?”

Jon shook his head. “Nothing I just…it’s not the most prestigious of neighborhoods. Wasn’t your family like, super wealthy?”    

Dany rolled her eyes. “My family always lived well below their means. Another reason why I didn’t want to live with my uncle anymore. He tried to get my inheritance transferred to his name. It was this whole fiasco.”

“I’m sorry,” Jon said awkwardly as he pointed out his own driveway. “Which house is yours?” he asked, trying to change the topic. 

“Just up there,” Dany pointed. “The one with the red door.” 

“Why a red door?” Jon asked, genuinely curious. He had passed by the house plenty of times since moving to the neighborhood and he had always wondered why the door was red.

Dany shrugged. “I don’t know. My mom just always used to say a red door felt like home.”

 

After ensuring Jon was steady on his feet, Dany handed him back his car keys and walked home. Sansa, Arya, Robb and Lyanna showed up sometime later, Robb’s mother fussing over him, his black eye, and of course she had brought him something to stick in his freezer for dinner. The Stark clan hung out for a while, Arya taking Ghost for a walk for Jon as he still didn’t feel well enough to move around much and Robb opening them both a few beers to celebrate the craziest first day back to school either of them had ever heard of. Sansa and her mother left to take Dany back her car and apparently Lyanna had made her a frozen dish as well. 

“Your mom’s got quite the collection of adopted children,” Jon commented to Robb when it was just the two of them. 

“She fusses over Dany because of the whole family thing. And She fusses over you because, I dunno actually. Why does my mom like you so much?” Robb laughed. 

“I’m the son she never had,” Jon grinned and Robb slugged him in the arm. 

“You gonna be alright tonight by yourself?” Robb asked him seriously, staring at Jon’s black eye, concerned. Jon nodded, embarrassed everyone was making a big deal of it all. “Guess if anything goes wrong, Dany’s always up the street.”

“I’m not calling my student over to take care of me in the middle of the night,” Jon grumbled, mortified of the very idea. 

Robb rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Are you okay at least to come in tomorrow? I can tell Tyrell to get a substitute for you if need be.”

“I’m fine,” Jon insisted, just wanting everyone to leave so he could put his dinner in the oven and zone out in front of the television. Shortly after, Arya returned with a very pleased looking Ghost and Lyanna and Sansa came back from Dany’s house. The Stark clan left and Jon was finally left to his peace and quiet.

 

The government teacher didn’t have any trouble getting to sleep that night probably due to the fact that he dipped into his secret stash of weed he kept hidden in a box in his garage for special occasions. However, he did have trouble staying asleep. What felt like only twenty minutes after his head hit the pillow, Jon awoke, the left side of his face pounding. Instinctively, he slid his hand over his eye, his cool fingers soothing the sting slightly. But just as Jon was getting ready to roll over and attempt to get back to sleep, he heard Ghost barking outside, obviously wanting in.  _ Damn dog, _ Jon thought, wondering how Ghost had gotten himself locked outside. A little disoriented, he slipped on an old Dodgers tee and some sweat pants and went downstairs. However, as he reached the bottom stair, he realized Ghosts barks were coming from the front door, not the back. How in the fuck had he got out of the fence?

Ghost was scratching at the bottom of the door, continuing to bark when Jon reached it. “Shut up, I’m right here,” he hissed, unbolting the lock. Ghost sauntered in as if his being in the front yard was completely normal but it wasn’t the dog that made Jon’s heart leap into his throat as he stumbled out the door.

“Dany?” he hissed. She was leaning against the picket fence lining his yard, staring at him with a smile on her face, as if she had been waiting for him this whole time.

“Jon,” she breathed, her voice slightly higher than it had been earlier. She pushed away from the fence and started toward him, making his stomach somersault. He noticed she had changed from her former teacherly outfit and was wearing some black lace dress that barely reached her thighs. It might have been see through but Jon couldn’t tell with her back to the streetlight. There were no shoes on her feet…

“What are you doing here?” he whispered, brushing her hair back behind her ear. He didn’t know why he did that. Her hair didn’t need to be placed behind her ear. But he had to; he couldn’t not touch her.

Dany wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled his ear. “I came by to check and make sure you were okay.”  She lightly ran over his earlobe with her teeth making Jon’s eyes roll back.

“Come with me,” she told him, grabbing his hands to lead him back into the house. As she turned, the light from the street lamp caught her just right and Jon could see that the dress was definitely translucent…and she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. He could just make out the curve of her breasts and wanted more than anything to put his mouth on one of them.

“What’s wrong?” she asked him when he didn’t move.

“Dany, I…”  Jon had been with a lot of women. Probably too many, in fact. But he had never been with a student. He had slept with married and attached women, coworkers, even a TA for one of his graduate classes. A student however, was a line he never thought he would cross. He wasn’t sure he wanted to break that trend now.

She ran a soft hand over his face and leaned in close to him, pressing her hips into the bulge in his sweatpants. “I won’t tell anyone…I promise.”  Her lips rested on Jon’s and he knew he couldn’t take it anymore. She wrapped her arms around him and leapt dramatically into his. He held her to him and carried her inside as they kissed wildly. Her skin was the softest thing he had ever come in contact with and he couldn’t get enough of it in his hands. They collapsed onto his bed, pawing at each other’s clothing. His shirt and her lacy dress were off in seconds but the tie on Jon’s sweatpants was tangled. She sat on top of him and they both pulled at it frantically. Finally the sweats came off too.

Jon sat up so he could kiss and bite her neck as she guided him in. He would have felt guilty, she was so much younger than he was, but as they started to move, he realized this was not her first time, not by a long shot. She knew exactly what she was doing. She was an expert.

“Harder,” she groaned, digging her nails into his back and Jon was more than happy to oblige. He laid back and held hard to the back of her thighs, rocking her faster against him. The headboard of his bed pounded against the wall and Jon knew they were making far to much noise but he didn’t care. His neighbors would hear, they would all know what he was doing and with whom. He would be fired for sure but he couldn’t stop, Dany felt so good, so right. He heard voices downstairs, they were coming for him! But Dany kept grinding against him, her thighs growing hot and sweaty. Someone was moving just outside his bedroom. This was it. The knob turned and slowly the door swung open—

Jon woke with a start, tangled in his sheets, wet with sweat, completely alone….and Ghost scratched at the bottom of the bedroom door, whining to be let in.

 

For the next month, Jon avoided Dany like the plague. Of course he had had inappropriate dreams about his students before. It was hardly something he could control. But it was the first time Jon had ever actually felt bad about it, as if he really had taken Dany to bed. He knew it was stupid but he still couldn’t stop thinking about it. The way her body looked in that tight, translucent lace dress, the way she had kissed him, the way she had moved on top of him and how right it all felt... _ STOP! _ Jesus he was such an idiot. She was his _ student _ for fuckssake. 

But out of guilt and stupidity, Jon had confided in Robb one day about his inappropriate dream about Dany. At first Robb had laughed but upon seeing the concerned look on Jon’s face, he stopped and cleared his throat.

“I mean, you’re way older than her  _ and _ she’s your student,” Robb reminded him.

“I know that,” Jon snapped irritatedly. “I’m not…I’m not attracted to her. Just, it just bothered me is all.”

“And she’s like a little sister to me,” Robb pressed making Jon even more angry. 

“You know what, forget I told you.”

After his confession, Robb always tended to look at Jon accusingly, as if Jon actually  _ had _ fucked Dany. Ugh, it was all so annoying. She wasn’t even that pretty anyway. Or at least, that’s what he tried to tell himself. What made everything worse is that Dany was always around. She was Sansa’s best friend and so wherever the Stark siblings went, Dany tagged along, even to things that weren’t school related. 

And of course, the engagement party was no different. Robb and Talisa and the Starks and Maegrys were all smiles of course, drinking champagne and toasting to the happy couple’s engagement, Sansa, Arya, and the few friends they had invited sipping sparkling cider. And there was Dany, dressed prettily, looking even more an adult than she ever had a right to and making Jon feel stupid and predatory for admiring her beauty.

His parents and Theon and his wife Ros had been invited of course, much to Jon’s irritation. Jon’s mother gave him shit for his tie apparently being improperly tied and his father gave him shit for not bringing a date to an  _ engagement _ party and how he was going to end up alone if he didn’t find a wife soon, making Jon feel more alone than usual. He had been all too aware of how odd it would look that he was showing up without a date but when he phoned all his hookup buddies, they all irritatingly had plans.

Once dinner began, Jon looked around at all the tables and it seemed everywhere there were couples canoodling and smiling and leaning in to kiss each other between bites of food. He couldn’t take it anymore. Excusing himself quietly, Jon headed for the bathrooms but then once out of sight, decided to head out to the terrace of the country club, planting himself roughly on a wrought iron bench, face in his hands.

For the first time in the last month since Robb had told him of his engagement and asked Jon to be his best man, Jon realized just what Robb being married would actually mean. It would not longer be just the two friends anymore. Robb would buy a house with Talisa. If he went over to watch football or for guys poker night, she would be there. Hell, they may even begin to plan a family and that thought really made Jon reel. If Robb had a kid they would likely almost never see each other, except at work. The thoughts made him feel more alone than Jon had ever been in his entire life. 

The dense quiet was suddenly cut by loud clicks that cracked against the mist. Heavy breathing, almost like the sound of crying but not quiet, accompanied the assertive footsteps. Jon wished he could enjoy his peace and quiet for a bit longer but it looked as if that was about to come to an end. He turned around to find Dany dabbing at her eyes but she stopped as soon as she saw him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked cautiously but Dany shook her head, clearly embarrassed that she wasn’t as alone as she thought she would be out here.

“It’s…I’m fine. Just needed…a minute.” She took a few steadying breaths and then when Jon raised an eyebrow she huffed at took a seat at the bench opposite him. “My family missed this,” she told him quietly, gesturing vaguely back toward the dining room. “My parents always loved Robb and Talisa. They were very close with her parents, had done business with them. Seeing her family just…” Dany trailed off and Jon nodded. He couldn’t imagine going through something like Dany had, losing her entire family in one horrible night. He wished there was something he could say or do to make her feel better but knew there was nothing. “So…” She looked around. “What are you doing out here by yourself?” she asked as way of distraction, slipping her heels off to reveal deep red and purple gouges in her very swollen but well manicured feet. The government teacher wondered why she insisted on wearing those god-awful things when they clearly weren’t the least bit comfortable. Then again, every time Jon saw her, she was in those damn heels; he couldn’t really picture her wearing anything else, no matter how uncomfortable they may be or what Robb told her about the way she dressed.

“I guess I just needed some fresh air.” She nodded  

A few moments passed between them and all that could be heard was the pressing, ringing silence of the melancholic fog. 

“It doesn’t help either that I’ve been pretty stressed lately,” Dany went on, massaging her feet absentmindedly.

“What’re you stressed about?” he asked, guessing it was school but not wanting to assume.She looked up from her tired and colorful bare feet and gave him a half smile, but the other half seemed to reflect just how lonely the government teacher felt but never wanted to express. 

“I…I don’t know,” she said, looking confused. But after she said it, a smile broke out over her face. As if she were grateful Jon had offered to be a neutral audience to her problems. 

“Tell me.” Though he figured talking to Dany wouldn’t exactly make  _ him _ feel better, at least if he listened to her it would distract him from his own thoughts for a while. He didn’t like this feeling of being aware that he was…alone. She might have been a student, but Dany was there and she might turn out to be decent company after all.

“I guess it’s…everything, really. Robb’s been really hard on my lately in calculus and I feel like I’m barely keeping my head above water.”

“What’s your percentage in his class?” Jon asked her curiously. He could hardly believe that she would be close to failing.

“Ninety-one,” she mumbled sheepishly, not able to meet his gaze. Jon chuckled. Of course she would stress about a low A. This girl. 

“Okay, I’m not even gonna go there. What else?”

She sighed. “And it’s…college application season. “Even though I don’t want to the state school, the application opens tomorrow and I know I should have a backup school lined up. Just the thought of applying to a backup school makes me sick.” Jon resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Where do you want to go? What’s your top choice?”  She hesitated and looked him up and down as if considering if it was worth it to tell him, or if he would just make fun of her for it.

“Stanford. I think. I’m not sure. I’m applying to a lot of places.” She paused and wiggled her pursed lips back and forth. 

“That’s ambitious,” Jon blurted stupidly. Then again, knowing all he did about Dany’s dedication to her grades, he couldn’t see her going to school anywhere else. Dany frowned at his comment.

A cool breeze swept through the terrace and Dany’s arms erupted in very noticeable goose bumps. Instinctively, Jon shrugged off his dinner jacket and held it out in front of him. But Dany didn’t immediately take it, making the government teacher feel extra foolish for even bothering in the first place. 

“Do you not want it?” he asked, starting to pull back. 

“I think we should probably get back inside.” She said it without meeting his gaze and rubbed her arms to further indicate how cold it was and that they shouldn’t be there. She started to stuff one of her feet into a pointy black heel. 

“I didn’t mean to offend, I didn’t mean anything by saying Stanford was ambitious. I’m sure with your grades, you’d get in,” Jon explained in an attempt to get her to stay. She paused, one shoe on, one shoe hanging limply from her fingers.

“You didn’t,” she insisted quietly, sitting back, the shoe forgotten in her hand. “I just…I don’t know.” She paused and stared at the dinner jacket sitting in the government teacher’s lap. “I’ll take it,” she said kicking the one heel off again and reaching over for Jon’s blazer. As she stood up to slip her arms into the jacket, the hem of her dress brushed Jon’s fingers. He flexed his hand and pulled it away, tucking both under his armpits to keep from coming into contact with her. The jacket was about three sizes too big for Dany and she had to pull the sleeves back as they stretched well passed her hands. She didn’t sit down though.

“You know this is on wrong, don’t you?” she asked, pointing at Jon’s still improperly knotted tie. Automatically he reached a hand up to it and began tugging, completely embarrassed, even more so than when his mother had pointed it out. But Dany leaned forward and took the tie in her heated hands, gently pushing his away. “Stop,” she breathed quietly. “Let me.”

Jon’s heart pounded as she unwrapped his tangled neckwear, a small sarcastic smile on her face. “You’re how old and you don’t know how to tie your own tie?” she asked in a low voice, flipping up his collar to straighten the piece of silk around it. He tried to appear as if her being this close to him was okay and that it didn’t bother him. Finally he just decided to close his eyes so he wouldn’t have to deal with the decision of what part of her to look at, her face, her chest or her hips. 

“So,” she started, crossing the tie into the proper knot. “You showed up to your best friend’s engagement party without a date?” she commented lightly and Jon rolled his eyes.

“I’m not seeing anyone, why would I bring a date?” he shot back as she tightened the tie and let her hands fall to her side but instead of sitting back on the bench, she simply sat on the wrought iron table in front of Jon. He wondered if she was just curious or if this was an interrogation. 

“Don’t have a date though by the way Sana tells it, you had plenty of women to choose from,” she teased and Jon narrowed his eyes at the implication behind her words.

“I…” he paused. “I really shouldn’t talk about that with you. You’re my student. It’s not really appropriate.” Dany lips twitched to hide a smile though Jon was being almost entirely serious.

“It’s okay, Sansa’s told me enough about your escapades to make anything else you could tell me not really surprising.” Jon rolled his eyes. 

“Why would you and Sansa talk about my ‘escapades’ anyway?” he asked irritated. Dany giggled and pulled the jacket in closer to her.

“Boredom I guess. Plus, I’m fairly certain Sansa has always had just the slightest crush on her brother’s best fr—”

“Stop,” Jon laughed, attempting to aim a kick at her bare feet but he missed as she pulled them away at the last second. He had always figured Sansa had a small crush on him but didn’t at all want to hear about it. She was like his little sister. 

“What do you have against relationships?” Dany asked after a few moments, her voice a little more serious. 

“What makes you think I have anything against relationships?” Jon asked falling back into the bench, a little disappointed that she would think that about him. Was his history with women really common knowledge, even amongst all his students?  While the government teacher never tried to hide his playboy habits, he certainly didn’t flaunt them to anyone outside his inner circle. Dany crossed her legs under her dress and sat up with her hands in her lap again, a slightly sympathetic look on her face.

“Have you ever been in a real relationship?” she asked, eyebrows raised. The government teacher thought for a moment. He couldn’t really call any of his steady hookups relationships. In his own high school days there had been a few girls he had held hands and would take to the movies and called his “girlfriend” but he only ever went through the motions of it all to find one that would let him get to third base. Those “relationships” never lasted longer than a month or two and nothing much had changed since then. 

“No,” he told her finally. “I’ve never been in a real relationship.” For a reason Jon couldn’t quite place, he started to think of Theon and Ros. How Ros was one of the sweetest people he had ever met and how Theon constantly cheated on her. How once when he was a junior in college and Jon was still in high school, Theon had gotten his girlfriend at the time pregnant. How Theon hardly ever paid attention to the kids he had with his wife let alone his illegitimate one with a woman he only continued to date for a few months after the child’s birth. Jon could never see himself doing anything that cold and foolish, even as self centered as he was. 

“I don’t want to end up like my brother,” he let out without thinking, though Dany didn’t seem phased by it so he went on. “I don’t want to make some promise to someone I might end up breaking. My brother’s not the father type and it’s horrible to watch. I don’t want to end up like that. I don’t want to have this wife and these kids and then end up just being gone all the time and never really care about them.” Dany’s eyes were wide but her mouth remained closed and relaxed. She waited for him to tell her more but he didn’t want to. Why was he saying any of this to her?  It was none of her business how he felt about his brother or how he felt about relationships or family or any of that. He didn’t want a family or relationships so why were they even talking about it in the first place?

“You know,” Dany started. “The fact that you’re already thinking about this imaginary future family’s well being already says a lot about the type of father you’d be.” She looked into his eyes and smiled warmly as if she believed everything she said. “You might not have ever had a steady relationship but something tells me when you find someone you care about, you’ll be just fine.”

Jon didn’t know why but hearing her say those words made his heart feel light. They sat silent for a moment and the government teacher was amazed by the way Dany spoke to him. Here she was, only eighteen years old, and she was reassuring  _ him _ about the future. It was as if he were the student and she were his teacher, older and wiser than he in so many ways. Jon still wasn’t sold on the idea of a relationship or a family, but the way Dany put it made him at least open to considering the idea.

“You know,” he said finally and she sat up a little straighter to listen. “You remind me a lot of Lya.”

“Mrs. Stark?” she asked and Jon nodded. “Well, I spend enough time around her. She’s always been like a mom to me, now more so because my family’s gone. It’s kind of funny actually.”

“What’s funny?” the government teacher asked her, wondering what else she could teach him. Vaguely, he wondered just how long they had been outside together and if anyone, especially Robb, had noticed or cared. But he reasoned that if anyone did become concerned about them being gone, they’d only have to walk outside to see that they were perfectly fine and not doing anything inappropriate…really. 

“They’re as much your family as they are mine, aren’t they?” He laughed. Dany was right. Both she and Jon were like the Stark’s adopted children with as much time as they spent around them. 

Dany leaned back on the table and swung her feet back and forth, her toes grazing the leaf-strewn ground. “You know,” Jon began. He looked down at his watch. They had been out there for quite a while. Almost an hour. But, “I don’t really want to go back in there,” he nodded back toward the dining room and she smiled. 

“I don’t either. In fact, I think now would probably be a good time to duck out without anyone noticing.”

“Lucky, I rode over with Robb and Talisa. I have to stay until they leave,” Jon told her.

Dany giggled again, holding the sleeves of the blazer up to her cheeks in attempt to stop her smile from spreading. “I’d drive you home but something tells me Robb wouldn’t like that.” This time he looked up. Her smile had faded a bit and he wondered if Robb had told her to keep her distance from Jon or if she just picked up on it all with Robb’s glowering at him since he had told him about the dream. Either way, it irritated Jon to no end. Yes he had had some crazy inappropriate dream about her but that was nearly a month ago. And much to popular belief, though Jon had slept with a lot of women, he would never cross a line when it came to his students. Dany was just…Dany. While he didn’t see her much as a student, he didn’t see her as anything more than a friend either.  _ Wait, _ did he?  No, of course he didn’t. That was a stupid thought. Just a friend. She was like Sansa except he didn’t know her well enough to consider her his little sister. 

He rolled his eyes at her. “I know, I know it’s stupid,” she shrugged and Jon again wished he hadn’t told Robb about that idiotic dream of his. 

“So when do you think it’ll start winding down in there?” he asked her, this time not bothering to look down at his watch. 

“Probably another hour or so,” she sighed. “It’s a little boring. Just, eating dinner and drinking and toasting. I mean, they’re going to do the same thing at the wedding so I don’t know why Talisa’s parents spent all this money for an engagement party.” 

“I know. I wish I had my clubs with me,” Jon agreed shaking his head. “It’d be a lot more fun walking around out there,” he pointed towards the misty grounds of the country club, “than mingling in there,” he pointed back to the dining hall. As he said it, Dany’s face broke into an odd smile and her lips parted just a little as she looked out at some point to Jon’s left. It was as if she had just realized something she hadn’t thought of before.

“I have an idea,” she breathed excitedly. “But,” she paused looking down at him. “You have to be brave.”

“What?” Jon laughed as she shrugged off his blazer and tossed it onto the bench next to him.

“It’s something Sansa and I used to do,” she explained. “You know, kind of like a game, whenever I’d come around for a sleepover or something. Lyanna and Ned didn’t know we did it though.”

“What?” Jon repeated, his voice a little more serious. A few times when they were younger, he and Robb used to imagine the kinds of things their female classmates did on so-called sleepovers but none of them were things he wanted to picture Dany and Sansa doing…or things he could do with Dany on the terrace of the Westeros Country Club.

“You know how in back of the Stark’s house, there’s the lemon orchard?” she asked him, retying the ribbon that wrapped around under her bust. Jon nodded. “Well, when everyone in the house had fallen asleep, we’d sneak out, especially if it was really foggy. All we’d have on were our pajamas; no shoes, that was one of the rules. And we’d go out there and see who could run the farthest without getting scared.”

The government teacher smiled; he knew that game all to well. He and Robb played chicken when they were younger too though he couldn’t remember whose idea it always was. It was more just something they had to do. He looked up at Dany who was smiling, her cheeks flushed. 

“I don’t know…” Jon started.

“Oh, come on. It’ll be fun. Pass the time at least,” she insisted.

Jon sighed. “You really want to do this?” he asked her looking out over the country club grounds; it really  _ was _ cold out. And if anyone came looking for them, Robb being the primary candidate, he had no idea what people would say or think.

“You wanted to have fun right?” she asked hoping off the table and holding out her hand for his. Jon hesitated, trying to decide what to do, but only for a moment. He knew what he wanted. He took her hand.

“Hold on. Shoes,” she reminded him, pointing at his boring black leather lace ups. Jon kicked them off and threw them under the bench along with his socks. “Come on.” He let her lead him down the steps of the terrace and onto the cold grounds below. It was an even more dense fog here. Jon couldn’t see five feet ahead. 

“We could just make this a race, you know,” Jon told her, his ears ringing in the thick mist. 

“Um sure,” she shrugged. “Ready. Set. Go!”  

“Wait!” But Dany had already taken off and disappeared into the fog and Jon had no other choice but to tear after her. She was a very quick runner. It was all the government teacher could do to keep up. His feet went cold and numb from the wet grass within seconds but oddly he didn’t care. All Jon cared about in this moment was running. 

He didn’t know how far they had run or for how long Dany intended to keep sprinting. As they got deeper and deeper into the fog, Jon was struck by how brave she was. If he hadn’t been with her, Jon probably would have stopped much sooner, afraid of getting lost or coming across a coyote or worse. But Dany ran fearlessly into night, not caring what obstacles might lie ahead. It seemed like any moment she could have easily hit something…but she continued to run, forcing Jon to chase after her. 

The cold air stung the government teacher’s chest and his breaths came out in harsh misted pants. It was painful but at the same time, it felt refreshing. 

For the first time in a long time, Jon felt like his mind was finally clear of some fog he hadn’t known was there until it was gone. For weeks he had fretted about everything going on in his life; Robb’s engagement; singledom; being alone. But here now, with Dany, doing something so silly and so foolish made him feel light. 

Dany would turn back occasionally to look at him and smile. She didn’t seem to mind the cold either. As she ran, the ties from the back of her dress trailed behind her. If Jon reached out, he could just touch them with his fingertips…

After several minutes, Dany finally slowed and then stopped, Jon as well, the blood rushing in his ears, his heart racing, skin slightly sheened in sweat despite the cold, but a ridiculously pleased smile on his face. Suddenly he felt just the slightest bit light headed, either from the running or the champagne or the fact that he hadn’t eaten much of his dinner. Perhaps that’s why he had done it. And Dany must have been feeling the same because when Jon leaned in, she did too. It was by far the stupidest thing he had ever done but he couldn’t have stopped if he tried. Dany’s arms were around him, this wasn’t a dream. He pressed his lips to hers in a searing, reality-altering kiss.

As soon as their lips touched, Jon knew they shouldn’t be doing this. He could be _fired_ for doing this. But when Dany opened her mouth allowing his tongue to slip in, he knew he couldn’t stop. _Dear god,_ she felt so good. Her lips, her fingers in his hair, her hips under his hands, her breasts pressed up against his chest… _Yes, yes…_ _No! NO!_

“Dany,” Snow pulled away from her and she looked just as guilty as he felt. “I’m sorry,” he huffed breathing hard. “Shit, I’m so sorry.”

 

After the engagement party, Snow and Daenerys stayed as far from each other as possible. If either knew the other was going to be somewhere, Stark house for dinner, school football game, dance, whatever, the other wouldn’t show up. Jon knew he had royally fucked up by kissing Dany. He was just as bad as Robb had made him out to be when he told him of the dream he had had of her. But as she was his student and his neighbor, there were obviously times when they had to cross paths.

And of course, ever since their conversation at the engagement party and the kiss, Jon couldn’t stop thinking about how lonely he was...and how not alone he felt when he had been with her. But if he was just lonely, he could have had anyone. Ygritte was still continually offering herself up to him and if he wanted, he could have had her in his bed every night to keep him satisfied and keep him company. But there was something about Dany that almost called to him. As if they were the same. 

Jon had never fit in with his family. Dany didn’t have hers anymore. They both understood what it felt like to be alone. Or feel out of place. Jon had always been treated differently by his parents for his life decisions and how he never seemed to live up to his brother in their eyes. And Dany was always treated differently because of her family tragedy, as if she were some fragile thing that could break at the mere uttering of the word  _ parent _ or  _ brothers.  _

Whether out of boredom or as a secret excuse to be near her, Jon had started volunteering, assisting the students in the community service club and running things like campus coat collection, blood drives, bake sales. Whatever was going on and wherever he was needed. It took up way too much of his free time but it always seemed worth it when she would turn to him and smile that megawatt smile of hers, as if she alone could light the entire city of Westeros, and perhaps she could. 

Even still, Jon made sure that all their interactions were with another student or staff member around. He couldn’t go losing his job over this.  _ Maybe if they just kept it secret...No! _ His thoughts were scattered, all over the place. One minute he wanted her, damn the consequences, the next he would vow to himself never to think of her like that again. 

Then came the day that changed everything.

It was after school and Jon had stayed late to allow students who had missed class the last few weeks make up any tests or quizzes they had been out for. As the minutes dragged on, more and more students trickled out until just Daenerys was left. She missed his class a lot of the time because of cheerleading and all her volunteer work so she had many quizzes to make up. Jon wondered what it may look like the two being alone in the classroom together after school, but others had been in the room with them so it shouldn’t have appeared so questionable. 

Still, it made his mind wander to places it shouldn’t have gone, back to the engagement party, back to their kiss… 

Dany finished her last quiz and handed it to him silently, her eyes avoiding his. He gave her a tight-lipped smile and marked it off in his gradebook to show she had completed it, forcing himself not to watch as she walked to the door. He heard her sigh. Fuck it was almost painful. But they couldn’t. He was her teacher. He had to remain professional… 

He set down his pen and was just about to get up and stretch when he noticed Dany standing right behind him.

“Jon,” Dany whispered and before the government teacher could process what was happening, her lips were on his, her warm, soft hands around his neck, her body pressed to his completely. Jon didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t. They shouldn’t. He should stop her. Pull away. Do something, anything. But…he wasn’t even sure he  _ wanted _ to do anything except…let this happen.

“Dany,” he mumbled against her mouth, knowing he needed to be strong. “Someone might—”

“I locked the door,” she whispered, her lips now trailing his collarbone. He turned his head to look and sure enough, the lock was pressed into the handle. No one could come in. No one would know… 

“I…what do you want to do?” he asked. For the first time in his life, Jon Snow had a woman glued to his body, licking and sucking on his neck and he had no idea how to handle it. Slowly, as if not able to trust himself, the government teacher slid his hands around Dany’s waist. She pressed her lips to his ear. 

_ “Everything.”   _

This was not an unsolicited dream that belonged only to him and lingered around for weeks after to haunt him. This was not an intrusive fantasy he couldn’t help but watch in his mind’s eye whenever she got close to him. This was not fictional people from a book or a movie Jon had only ever been an observer of. This was real. This was so damn real. 

She gripped his shirt and pulled him forward until she was pressed between his body and the cabinet behind his desk. The government teacher pushed his hips into hers and plunged his tongue inside her mouth, all hesitation gone and only a longing, a hunger tingling his skin. 

Her body was softer than it had been the night they had kissed at the engagement party. That or he just hadn’t had the time to appreciate it as he did now. There were curves he could grab and rub his hands over, smooth supple skin he took inventory of with his fingertips. Dany’s hands slid forward and started to unhook the buttons on his blue long-sleeved shirt. 

It wasn’t a good idea. It was a terrible idea…at the school…in his classroom. But that was exactly what made it all so exciting. He let her fiddle with the buttons and continued to grind into her and nibble her lips. 

Her entire body was hot, as if she were her own furnace, radiating warmth. The heat coming off her skin was enough to make Jon sweat. He ran his fingers through her hair and tried to predict what might happen next, how far she’d let him go. 

_ Everything.  _

The door was locked. The blinds were closed. It was the end of the school day. 

He had to have her. 

In almost immediate response to Jon’s inner monologue, Dany’s hands flew to his pants and unbuttoned and then unzipped his fly. He couldn’t help himself. The government teacher slid his hands up her skirt and gripped her thighs hard. She knew what he was doing and wrapped her hands around his neck and leapt into his arms. She held his body tight between her legs and he buried his face in her chest, kissing and licking every inch of exposed skin. 

“Take me. Take me,” she breathed, grabbing at Jon, running her fingernails down his scalp, pulling him to her; there was no space between them, but she wanted him, closer. Jon reached down and shoved his boxers down his thighs, cock springing free, making him feel uncomfortably exposed but he didn’t care. Daenerys slipped a hand between her legs and shoved her underwear to the side and Jon thrust forward, sliding all the way up inside her. 

_ Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! _

_ How was this happening? Why did it feel so good?  _ Jon couldn’t think, couldn’t function almost, couldn’t control anything except the smooth sinuous slide of his hips against hers. Dany’s head was thrown back, her mouth open and neck exposed and Jon took full advantage, peppering it with kisses, holding her sweetly. 

They had to stay quiet. They couldn’t let anyone know. But fuck it was difficult. Dany’s hands slid down and gripped his ass as he pumped into her, pulling him closer, craving more of him.  _ “Yes, yes,”  _ she whispered harshly in his ear, her hot breath caressing him and sending tingles down his spine. He could feel himself starting to lose it, there was no way he could last much longer. She was so beautiful and tight and he had wanted her so much.  _ Fuck.  _ He brought his fingers up to the apex of her thighs, and began stroking her clit with his thumb, light quick little movements that made Dany clench her jaw to keep from crying out. 

Then suddenly she pulled back from him, her wide azure eyes staring penetratingly into his and Jon faltered. Her hands framed his face and for a moment they simply stared at one another. Who was this girl who had wormed her way into his thoughts? Who had made him question himself so many times? Who had made him risk everything? Was it just attraction? Was it just sex?

Maybe.

Maybe not. 

Slowly he leaned forward and took her lips with his and started to move again, long deep strokes in and out of her, caressing her above where their bodies were joined until she gasped, clenching around him and he let go too, spilling into her with a grunt and whispering words he had never said before, of feelings that until this moment were completely foreign to him. And she said them back, slowly kissing him all over his face

He was an idiot. 

He was such a fucking idiot. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I realize Jon seems a bit more predatory in this fic that I was going for but that's because this is so short. I thought condensing my original story into a one shot for Jonerys Week would be easy but FUCK was I wrong. It was super difficult. But again, if you guys want the long version, I can totally adapt it. You know what to do!
> 
> Oh and yes Chili Peppers and Dodgers because I live in LA and duh, it wouldn't be anything else. Don't hate ;)


End file.
